Lucina the fangirl 2
by Ickypicky892
Summary: After the events of Lucina the fangirl. Marth was freed from the dreaded Lucina by Robin. Who now seriously regrets doing so.
1. Chapter 1

"ROOOOOBBBBIIINNN WHERE ARE YOU" a voice called out through the mansion prompting the white haired mage to run faster. Robin then found out that running while looking behind him was a terrible idea as he ran into Marth.

"Marth hide me" He whispered pleaded

Marth barely hide his grin as he called out "LUCINA I FOUND ROBIN FOR YOU"

"Marth I really hate you"

Lucina rounded the corner and tackled him.

Robin woke up with a start , breathing heavily he turned on the light and looked around the room. Deeming it was safe he turned off the light and tried to fall back asleep as he whispered to himself it was just a dream.

"Robin wake up Robin wake up Robin wake up"

"Wa huh Lucina GET OUT OF MY ROOM"

"But Robin"

"OUT NOW"

As Lucina sulked out of the room Robin rubbed his eyes, slowly woke up and went to get breakfast.

"Hey Robin " Marth said grinning "Not so fun having Lucina as your fangirl is it?"

"Shut up Marth"


	2. Chapter 2

"So any idea's Marth" Robin asked

"ROOOOBBBBBIIINNNN I FOUND YOU"

"Crap" Was Robin's last words as he started to run while Marth just sat there and laughed.

5 hours later

"Robin are you all right?"

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT" yelled Robin holding an ice pack up to his black eye. "MY FAVORITE CLOTHES ARE IN SHREDS AND THOSE SHREDS ARE PROBALY IN LUCINA'S ROOM"

"Robin calm down It'll get worse before it will get better"

"Thanks for those words of inspiration"

"PITTOO PITTOO WERE ARE YOU"

Pitoo in question was hiding around the corner waiting for Amanda to come a little closer, a little bit THERE. Pitoo punched Amanda in face.

"WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"But I love you PITOO"

Pitoo sighed did a mental facepalmed and walked away.

"PITOO COME BACK!"


	3. Chapter 3

Had a weird dream last night, where after Robin came back from killing Grima Henry was married to Tharja. On the way to kill him [with Chrom and others] they discovered that Tharja had used a Hex and or a love potion. Do you guys think it's good enough to be a fanfiction. [If one of you guys use this I swear I will kill you.] Side note sorry about my Half asleep self I have a tendency to use threats when I'm tired.

Robin went to his bedroom, not knowing the horrors he would awake to.

"Hi Robin"

Robin tried to get up and run, not realizing he was stuck to the chair.

"Lucina let me out right now"

"Nope your staying in this Room until we reach Support S"

Robins scream was heard throughout the mansion.

"Where do you suppose Robin is Marth?"Ike asked

"Eh probably where that scream came from."

"Don't you think I don't know that you should probably help him?"

"Probably" Marth left it at that as they finished their lunch and went to train.

Meanwhile

"Hey Master Hand, look at this" Crazy hand called to his brother

""Lucina has Robin trapped inside her room"

"That's not funny" Master Hand said as he floated over to the microphone stopping before reaching it he replied "Okay a little funny."

Sorry about the short chapter I'm having a bit of writers block.[And maybe trying to get every support with henry'] Anyway question who's your Favorite fire emblem character


	4. Chapter 4

My favorite fire emblem characters are Henry than Edward then Marth. Just so you know this chapter was written when I felt like I could just fall asleep.[ sorry if it sucks]

"Lucina," Master Hand said pushing Robin and Lucina towards a closet "You and Robin will sit in here and talk until you've become friends again"

"Please Master Hand don't leave me in here with this crazy person "Robin pleaded with the Hand, not noticing that it was Crazy Hand.

"Well if you insist we would just send you back to Ylisse for the time being"

Robin remained silent as he was pushed into the closet.

Over in the distance we can hear Marth shouting "WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE YLISSE!"

"So Lucina" Robin tried to start .

"You know "Lucina said in a Grima like tone "We can get to an S rank now"

Robin started to panic feeling over the walls trying to find a way out, he even tried blasting a wall with Elwind which Crazy Hand laughed at.

"Master Hand let me out now"

"You didn't know? I'm not Master Hand, I'm Crazy Hand"

Kirby [not enough Kirby in this story, Aww he's so cute] was walking through the hallway when he heard"Kirby let us out"

"Poyo?"

Robin hoped that meant "where are you"

"We're over here Kirby"

"POYO!"

Kirby walked over and opened the door.

"I'M FREE" Robin yelled to the mansion and ran.

Kirby thought to himself "This mansion was so much better when there were only 12 people" and walked away

Okay still have writers block and what's your least favorite fire emblem character and your favorite super smash bros character? My least favorite fire emblem character is Severa. And me favorite super smash bros character is you guessed it Marth.


	5. Update!

I kinda lost interest in this story for now. I WILL GET BACK TO IT I WILL LEAVE NO STORY UNFINSIHED!

But yeah for now, I got out of the SSB and into Fire emblem. [Blame my sister]


	6. Chapter 6

Heh changed my mind.. I just won't update as often. :} … Stupid Fire Emblem WHY YOU MAKE ME ADDICTED ahem sorry.

"Robin what's wrong?"

"I almost got support level S" Robin whimpered

"And that's bad?"

"You still haven't played awakening?"

"Dude that game came out in like 2013"

"Shh, The fourth wall needs to stay, don't break it"

"The fourth wall?"

"Shhhhhhh"

"Fine you keep your secrets, wait why is there a hole in the ceiling?"

"SHHHHHHHH"

"Yes BREAK THE FOURTH WALL LET THE FANGIRLS COME OUT" Lucina came into the room screaming .

"Assuming from what she said, I honestly don't want it to break anymore" Robin whimpered and went back into self-pity mode.

Marth simply turned on his ds, he would never tell Robin the reason he never played Awakening is because he didn't have a 3ds.

Sorry it's short but I thought it was funny, and Well I'm doing another fire emblem story that's taking up my time and well I have to get all the Henry supports.


	7. Chapter 7

"Robin wake up" Marth whispered shaking the mage.

"Mom, five more minutes"

"No Robin right now, The Fourth Wall broke"

With those words Robin got out of bed and ran to the meeting room.

"SMASHERS WHO TALKED ABOUT THE FOURTH WALL!" Master hand screeched

"Master Hand why are you pink?" Marth asked [ Hint fangirls come out of the Fourth Wall']

"Quiet Martha"

"Now, we have a problem." [ Now this is for those who spammed my inbox with, Why is Roy dead, you can't kill Roy]

"It turns out Roy wasn't killed by the fangirls, Now we negotiated with them before"

Marth, Pitoo, and Link shuddered at this statement. "I did not "Dark Pit screeched.

"Shh don't break the wall more"

"When we asked them what they wanted they responded, " Only for you to all end up like Roy"

Utter panic was the only thing to describe what happened next, Some people like Lucina and Reflect[Female Robin cause why not?} were jumping for joy, others like Robin and Marth were screaming like little girls.

"QUIET, now don't worry we'll just be sending you back to your homes until the problem is fixed.

Robin and Lucina didn't stop screaming.

"Seriously author Why do they hate Ylisse?" Marth asked the wall

"Marth do you want me to make you stay here?"

"No sir"

"Then stop complaining"

Guys okay there's only going to be one chapter in Ylisse to not make it a crossover. Unless you think I could pull off two there's going to be only one. Also next chapter is going to be a fun Valentines ask your smasher questions chapter. :}


	8. Chapter 8

I'm going to count the Roy question in this one.:}

"Hello to the Valentines Question special, I'm your Host the author and today we're going to answer some questions"

Have the fangirls had Roy since melee?

Master hand goes into the crowd of fangirls and picks a red head out.

"Roy how long have the fangirls had you?"

"Hehehe Finally free IM FINALLY FREE" Roy screamed to the heavens

"We'll get back to him on a later date for now the date questions!"

"Marth, Link, and Pitoo"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT"

"Why did you shudder?"

"Because I had to go on a date with LUCINA" Marth said calmly

"Hyah"

"Link we know you can talk answer the question."

" Fine, Cia on a date with me , those are the only words you need to know"

"I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE PAIRING THEMSELVES WITH ME " Pittoo yelled.

"Good job getting that out Pitto, Now onto the next question, Didn't you guys enjoy your dates more and how did they even go?"

"No I didn't enjoy my date, Don't tell Lucina that, The only fun part was where we smashed the boat through Master Hand's wall" Marth looked up to see a fuming Master Hand "I'm going to run now"

"GET BACK HERE MARTHA"

"I don't want to talk about it I don't want to talk about it" Link said huddling into the corner and rocking back and forth.

"I don't think we're getting an answer out of him, and Pittoo didn't go on a date"

"Back to Roy"

"Roy how long have they had you?"

5 minutes later

"All we got out of him is Melee, So Master Hand throw him back in"

Master Hand picked up Roy and threw him back into the fangirl hoard.

"Okay readers, I'm thinking every five chapters we shall do a Q&A so continue asking them in the REVIEWS"

Thank you very much and GOODDAY


	9. Chapter 9

Solas why you go breaking my heart? ;{ AND GIVE ME SOME MORE QUESTIONS

"We're not making this a thing are we" Chrom said helping Robin up

"Where am I" Robin questioned

"Back in Ylisse while the Fourth wall gets fixed" He says with a smile

"NJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Lissa no" Robin said firmly

"Common tell me about the tournament"

"No"

"Common"

"If I say yes will you shut up?"

"Yes"

"Okay then yes"

Five minutes later

"You haven't said anything yet"

"I didn't say I would"

"But…. Robin I hate you"

"ROBIN I FOUND YOU now nothing can keep us apart" Lucina said grinning evilly

"Except me ROBINS MINE" Tharja said tackling Lucina

"Master Hand if you want me back in this tournament teleport me now"

Meanwhile

"WE'RE DOOMED THE FANGIRLS HAVE BROKEN IN" Crazy Hand screamed

"No Crazy Hand the fangirls have not broken in" Roy said calmly

"How are you calm you were crazy in the Q&A"

"Easy question those aren't cannon, now ready to get the teleporters working"

5 Minutes later

"Robin teleporting doesn't work for you" Marth said with a smile

"Shut up Martha"


	10. Chapter 10

"WELCOM BACK TO Q&A WITH OUR HOST THEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAUUUUTTTHHOORR

"First Question of the day is for Link do you know you have anoter Fangirl that looks like Cia"

"No I don't no I don't" Link said rocking back and forth

"Keep telling yourself that but her have a copy of Hyrule Warriors"

"Robin If you could convince your best friend, to have his daughter stay far far away?"

"There's a simple answer to that, Chrom hates me" Robin said with a smile

"Roy what happened in melee? How did you die the first time and who let the fangirls in"

"Marth thought it would appease the fangirls if we threw one of our own out there so he threw me out , and Master Hand thought it would be a fun prank to have fangirls come in"

"Roy, Marth, Link and Pitoo How would you feel if your fangirls moved from you guys to Robin?"

"First I would feel bad for Robin but then I would be HAPPY" Marth said

"Too bad for him "Pitoo replied

"I have the triforce of courage and I can't even stand Cia"

"I WOULD BE LIKE YA and then I would suddenly feel bad for him"

"I your guys Questions didn't get answered here they'll be answered in the next one"


	11. Chapter 11

"Robin I FINALLY FOUND YOU" With that Robin moved his sword so it rested at Lucina's neck.

"Come a step closer I dare you" He said with a grima tone which was replaced by "LUCINA WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME"

"I didn't do any-"

"YES YOU DID"

"Robin why are you a woman?"

5 minutes later

"Marth"

Marth hearing this voice assumed the fangirls where attacking or it was Lucina but both of them made him start to run.

"MARTH WAIT I NEED YOU TO TALK TO MASTER HAND FOR me" Robin said watching as Marth's figure faded into the distance.

"But I can't talk to Master Hand after what I pulled"

"Wait I'll JUST ASK ZELDA" With that Robin headed towards Zelda's room

5 minutes later

Robin knocks on the door and is greeted with Peach "Just in time ZELDA ROBINS HERE"

"MAKEOVER"

"So" Peach asked holding up a mirror "how do you like your new look?"

Robin screamed

"Robin stop being dramatic enjoy your day as a woman"

Robin turned over and gave a death glare" SO IT WAS YOU ZELDA"

"Actually it was the whole mansion besides Lucina we thought it would be an awesome"

"I'll show you awesome ELFIRE"

And the mansion burned that night.


	12. Chapter 12

IM BACK

After telling Master Hand to get his money from Ylisses royal treasury Robin entered the new mansion to get breakfast.

Poking around on his plate Robin noticed something about his pancake "LUCINA WHY IS THIS PANCAKE SHAPED LIKE MY HEAD"

"I thought you would never notice" Lucina said about to tackle Robin when then she suddenly fell over unconscious.

"Hi Robin thought I would help you there"[ Sorry I'm bad at writing this guy]

"Henry I thought you didn't receive my letter" Robin said purposely stepping on Lucina's face to get over to the dark mage.

"Nah Chrom wouldn't let me go something about I scare Lucina?"

"Henry have I ever said that You're my Favorite?"

"Yeah I got the new Pokemon game" Toon link said turning on his 3ds.

"Dude that's not new anymore" Pikachu said

"Wait you can talk?"

"No I mean Pikachu"

[I got the game for Christmas]


	13. Chapter 13

REVIEW DANGIT I KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE READ THIS WHY DO I ONLY GET ONE REVIEW PER CHAPTER. Ahem thank you Daisy for giving me that 1 review. For that you get a hug from Marth.

"Roy" Marth called running up to the red head "Your not still mad about the whole sacrificing you to the fangirls thing right?"

Roy ignored him

"Come on don't be that way it couldn't have been that bad"

Roy replied "Think Lucina times 25"

"You're lying"

"If you're so sure next time the fangirls attack I'll sacrifice you"

Marth shut up real quick.

"HENRY" Lucina called out running up to the mage.

"I challenge you to a fight for Robin's Friendship"

"Nyahaha you seem to be mistaken Lucina, with your low resistance you wouldn't stand a chance"[FIRE EMBLEM JOKES YEAHHH]

Lucina took out Falchion[I think I spelled that right] "Try me"

"HENRY HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY DAUGHTER CRY" Chrom screamed. [ Wow real manly there Chrom]

"I didn't even touch her" Henry tried to reason "Look at her health bar she doesn't even have a point taken away"

"I DON'T CARE" with that Chrom dragged Henry back to the portal"

Just before he was back in Ylisse Henry called out "LUCINA YOU HAVN'T HEARD THE REST OF ME I'LL BE BACK"

"Sweet revenge, Ooh I wonder what they're serving for Diner today?"

"Hmph[ That's it next year Kirby can go alone]" Meta Knight said to himself.

"MARTH HUG HER"

"NO"


	14. Chapter 14

"Marth we have to find some way to get rid of Lucina" Robin said

Marth sighed put down the 3ds and replied "What did she do now"

Robin pointed to his hair.

"Why do you have pink hair?"

"She decided I needed to look like her Robin from Awakening"

Marth started to laugh as Robin threw things at him screaming "IT'S NOT FUNNY"

"OH Robin but it is"

"Fine then I'll just do this amazing prank without you"

"Robin" Marth replied "Knowing the type of pranks you come up with you'll need two hands to do it with"

"Fine okay here's the [;an" Robin said whispering and drawing a map with a stick.

"GO GO GO" With that Robin and Marth ran off in the opposite directions.

Sorry about it being short but the next one will be the prank so it should be longer.

Also Peach is giving out cakes to those who review.


	15. THE END duh duh duuuuhhh

A/N Ganondork gives out free hugs for people who are sad that this series is coming to a close. Anyways stay tuned because at the end we have a lot of questions to go through and after this there will be a random oneshots in the smash mansion for you guys to check out. Also this chapter will make sense if I tell you I don't believe Lucina's coming back for the next least I hope , we really don't need anymore clones.

Lucina entered her room slipping on a skateboard which led down the hall into the cafeteria. Reaching the cafeteria she was punched by a coffee-deprived Pitoo who punched her into a portal out in the gardens, Where she was met by Gaius who chased her for thinking she stole his candy . Back in the mansion she went into a room and locked the door.

"Lucina, Your God Grima commands you to stop fangirling over Roinnn"

She wasn't impressed "Robin, come out"

Robin stepped out of the shadows "Aww how did you know"

"Because you tried it on Chrom when he wouldn't buy you that Tome"

"I remember that" Robin said " But the po-"

Gaius lockpicked the door "CANDY"

"The-"

"Poyo?" Kirby said looking at them.

"THE PO-"

Gaius opened his mouth

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH"

Gaius closed his mouth "The point is that this needs to stop"

"How are you going to make me?" Lucina said grinning evilly

"She has a point you know" Gaius said butting in

Robin opened a portal underneath his feet " Marth got some items from people that don't like you, If yo don't agree to stop, Marth will put the items in your room"

"Master Hand didn't mind when I Stole the Tiara from Marth'

"That's because Master Hand doesn't like Marth"

Lucina ignored that comment "Besides you wouldn't dare"

"I dare "Robin said smirking as he pulled out his Cell Phone "Darn it how do these things work" Robin said as he mashed buttons "Ah here we go Marth plan B"

'Roger that W Tactian"

"What does W stand for"

"Worst" [ At least on the Grima level]

Five minutes later[Imagine it in a Spongebob voice]

"LUCINA I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE ON THIN ICE, or at least I was supposed to but the author was being lazy"

"You can't kick me out the fans love me"

"Yes, But I have the authority to not send you a letter when the next Tournament starts "Master hand said Smugly " Also I have the authority to kick you out when you lose the Tournament,"

Marth said "Also they don't like you"

"Because you're a clone"

So Lucina came in second in the Tournament [Marth came in First, Robin in Third"] and never got a letter for the next Super Smash.[Please Nintendo we know what console we're playing it on]

A/N

"THANK YOU FOR GETTING RID OF THAT DEMON"

"Marth not yet we still have some Q/A's and a Random oneshot about the smash mansion to do"

"I hate YOU AUTHORESS"


	16. THE REAL LAST FINAL

[Im not going to do the questions that got basically answered in the story]

"WELCOME BACK TO Q&A WITH OUR HOST THE AUTHORESS"

"Welcome back to the last chapter of this fanfic and most possibly the series"

"Anyway first question, Pitto Who do you think is easier to handle Cia or Lucina?"

"Cia because she only showed up in about 3 chapters"

Roy, Marth, Link and Dark Pit "How would you feel if your fangirls moved on to Robin?"

"What whoops sorry don't answer that I get confused sometimes, Anyways here's the real question Roy if you had to pick one Female to Fangirl over you who would it be"

Roy ponders this for a second and answers " Female Robin"

"Why?"

"Don't ask I had a hard enough time to come up with that answer"

"Okay then… Dark Pit if you could do anything in the world what would it be"

"Killing off all the fangirls"

"Okay then, so you would kill the GREAT AND ALL POWERFUL AND DANGEROUS AS THE DAWN authoress" [YEAH LORD OF THE RINGS YEAHHHHH]

"That's Galadriel not you"

"Darn I hoped you wouldn't recognize that"

"Do you think Cia would cause another war if she learned you date was a pity date?"

"But it wasn't a pity date"

"I know I got confused to NOW onto the next question"

"How did you feel when you learned your bloodline created Lucina"

"Like I was going to stay single for the rest of my life"

":o my face at learning this"

"If you were paid a million dollars to go on a date with your fangirl would you do it"

"Marth you better BECAUSE IM YOUR FANGIRL "The authoress screamed hugging Marth

"No" they all chorused together.

"Now I have most of the questions answered and I'm probably won't answer them but.. BYE"

Hides behind Chuck Norris "HAHA NOW YOU CAN'T GET ME"


End file.
